


Present In the Future

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Endverse, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M, Sam Says Yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation Dean had with his future self with a Wincest twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present In the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 episode 4 The End-First line of dialogue from actual episode.

"Okay. If you're me, then tell me something only I would know."

 

Dean stared at the ground and furrowed his eyebrows, digging to find something only he would know. He looked up at his future self.

 

"We're in love with Sam."

 

Future him eyes widened, and his face filled with sadness. He dropped his head and played with a loose thread on his shirt. Dean glanced around the cabin.

 

"Where is Sam, anyway?"

 

Future him glanced up at him with sharp, narrow eyes.

 

"Last I heard, he went down in Detroit."

 

Dean stared at himself with disbelief, mouth gaping open. "You... you weren't with him? How could you leave him alone like that? We love him. You love him!"

 

Future Dean straightened and crossed his arms, face tense and knuckles white. "I haven't spoken with Sam in at least five years."

 

Dean pulled on the handcuffs in frustration. "You didn't look for him? What, were you so pissed at Sam you couldn't suck it up and talk to him at least?"

 

Future him growled in his throat and stalked towards Dean. "That's not it all!"

 

Dean continued his rant. "I would never leave Sam alone like that. I love him to much to let him just _die!_ But you, are just a cold hearted bastard that-"

 

"I didn't let him die!" Future him dropped to his knees and grabbed him by his collar, shaking him as he said the words. "I didn't let him die."

 

Dean scowled at future him. "Leaving him alone long enough to get killed is the same thing as killing him yourself."

 

Future him snarled at him and punched him in the jaw. Dean grunted. "It's not my fault! Sam said yes, okay? Sam said yes." Future him stood and leaned on the table, back to Dean. Dean spoke quietly.

 

"Sam... said yes?"

 

Future him nodded vigorously. Dean could see him bring his hand to his face.

 

"He set me a letter. He said he just wanted to protect me."

 

Dean could feel his own tears slip down his cheeks.

 

"Can... Can I see the letter?"

 

Future him picked up a wrinkled, torn paper and threw it in Dean's direction.

 

"I have an errand to run."

 

The force of the door slamming shook the small cabin. Dean gingerly picked up the used piece of paper and slowly read the neat handwriting.

 

_Dean,_

 

_I'm doing it for you. Don't try to find me, don't get killed. I love you, so much._

 

_-Sammy_


End file.
